justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Blame It on the Boogie
"Blame It On The Boogie" by Mick Jackson (The Jackson 5''s cover is used in-game) is featured on [[Just Dance 2014|''Just Dance 2014]]'' and ''The Smurfs Dance Party. Dancers The dancers are a family. There is a dad, daughter, son, and the mom on the far right. In the extreme version there is a female dancer. Classic P1 ' *'P1 is the father of the family. *A crew cut with a partially shaved beard *Red sweater with a black and white design on it *Plain black pants *Purple shoes P2 *'P2' is the daughter. * Fairly long brown and poofy hair *An orange shirt with a skirt overall *Purple socks and red sneakers P3 * P3 is the son. * Orange cap to cover his baldness up * A sweater vest with a purple undershirt on * Bright orange pants and purple sneakers P4 ' *'P4 is the mother of the family. * Poofy yellow hair (possibly a wig) *A sparkly blue top and an orange waistband *Plain black jeans *Red shoes blameit_coach_1_big.png|P1 blameit_coach_2_big.png|P2 blameit_coach_3_big.png|P3 blameit_coach_4_big.png|P4 Extreme *Black short hair braided and looks like a spider *A yellow tie up crop top with a blue sports bra under it *Blue polka dot tights *Blue, pink, and yellow sneakers Background The background resembles to a family house where you can see a door, a lamp, two couches, a centerpiece, a big window, stairs, a big TV and a picture of the family together. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1 (P2): Open your arms. Gold Move 1 (P3): Shake your hand. Gold Move 1 (P1 & P4): Make a half-circle with your hands. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up and shake them slightly. BlameItGM1(P2).png|Gold Move 1 (P2) BlameItGM1(P3).png|Gold Move 1 (P3) BlameItGM1(P14).png|Gold Move 1 (P1 & P4) BlameItGM2.png|Gold Move 2 'Extreme' There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Spin around. Gold Move 4: Lift your right hand down. BIOTBExtremeGoldMove123.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 BIOTBExtremeGoldMove4.png|Gold Move 4 'Mashup' There are 5 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 5: 'Spin around with your hands outstretched. (Done with Superstition'') '''Gold Moves 3 and 4: Make a big circle with your hand (Done with Crazy in Love) Superstitiongm12and4.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 5 (Superstition) CILGM.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (Crazy in Love) Sweat Mashup Blame It on the Boogie has a Sweat Mashup that can be purchased for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers (No repeats): *''Fine China'' (Extreme) (JD2014) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' (JD3) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Superstition'' (JD4) *''A Little Less Conversation'' (JD1) *''D.A.N.C.E.'' (JD2) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (JD2014) *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) (JD4) *''Crazy in Love'' (JD2) *''I Will Survive'' (JD2014) *''It's You'' (JD2014) *''Fine China'' (Classic) (JD2014) *''Forget You'' (JD3) Appearances in Mashups Blame It on the Boogie is featured in the following Mashup: * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Trivia * It is the second time in the main series that there are children coaches, after'' Kids in America.'' *P2 also appears in'' Could You Be Loved'' in a different outfit. *The start is like a sitcom. *This is the second Jackson 5 song in the series. The first was I Want You Back. *The dancers in'' American Girl'' show up when I was raised by television ''is heard. It is a reference to the sitcom theme of the routine. *P2 messes up on quite a few moves. *The credited artist is Mick Jackson, but the singer they used for ''Just Dance 2014 was Michael Jackson's version. *Even though the Mashup is a "Sweat" Mashup, the Mashup only features one Sweat dancer. * This is the first song in the series to have both a Sweat Mashup and an Extreme routine. * The dancer from Extreme has an effect near her glove just like the dancers from Michael Jackson: The Experience. '' * The Extreme routine is not available on Wii due to not enough storage to hold the alternate, and also because Uplay doesn't exist on Wii. ** It's the only Extreme Routine which is not available for all consoles. ** Because the dancer of the Extreme Routine doesn't appear in any Mashup, it ultimately never appears in any way on the Wii. * In the Mashup, Fine China (Extreme)'s dancer is frozen for a little bit in the beginning. * In the Mashup, the D.A.N.C.E.'' Gold Move isn't counted as a Gold Move. ** Troublemaker also has this problem. Gallery Blame_It_on_the_Boogie_Just_Dance_2014.jpg BlameItOnTheBoogie.jpg|Classic BlameItExtreme.jpg|Extreme blameit.jpg|Blame It On The Boogie SJOP41 15c46185 14.png|Blame It On The Boogie (Sweat Mashup) Blame It On The Boogie Little Boy.png BlameItontheBoogie.png|Classic (as seen on the Menu) BlameItontheBoogieExtreme.png|Extreme (as seen on the Menu) blameitalt.jpg|Blame It On The Boogie (Extreme) Blameitontheboogieavatar.png|P3's Just Dance 2014 avatar 119.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 Avatar blame it pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 1385927 661813630505516 163184233 n.jpg boogieopener.png boogieuplaymenu.png Videos The_Jacksons_-_Blame_It_On_The_Boogie_(Michael_Jackson's_Vision) Just Dance 2014 - Blame It On The Boogie - 5* Stars Blame_It_On_The_Boogie_-_Extreme_Just_Dance_2014 Just Dance 2014 - Blame It On The Boogie (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Smurfs Dance Party - Blame it on the Boogie Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Disco Songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:70's Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Cutscenes Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Covered Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party